


[Podfic] Good Intentions

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Confessions, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Engagement, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt Crowley, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:After the failed Armageddon, Crowley is being bothered by the amorous attentions of those he'd tempted before, and those tempted by him. But he's retired now, so Aziraphale decides to buy him an engagement ring as a clever ruse to fend off their attentions. How could that possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	[Podfic] Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterandtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtrash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845209) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> For the gift exchange prompt:
> 
> Aziraphale accidentally hurting Crowley's feelings (and fixing it)
> 
> @glitterandtrash: I hope you like what I picked - even though it does have a tiny bit of Crowley being angry at himself. It seemed more like anguish at the whole situation than the legit self hate you vetoed, so I hope that was still an okay pick. 💚

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Good-Intentions-by-entanglednow-em9af5)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ok0yqfov3i0z59j/GO_Good_Intentions.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
